Sensei's Week Off
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: All 4 Sensei's decide to go on vacation... hiring 4 new substitute's. Will Naruto and the others get along with their teachers? And exactly who are the teachers?
1. New Teachers

Sensei's Week Off

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1: New Teachers

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All 4 Sensei's were sitting inside the Hokages Tower, discussing there problem... They desperatly needed a break from the students!  
Always fighting or complaining about the stupidest things. Kakashi stood up and clapped his hands together...

"Oh Sasuke-Kun... Your the cutest ninja in Konoha!" He said in a high pitched voice. (Trying to sound like Sakura)

"Get away from MY Sasuke-Kun! Forehead girl!" Asuma also said in an equally high pitched voice. (Trying to sound like Ino)

Both Sensei's laughed until they heard the door open to reveal Tsunade. She was holding a glass of sake like she usually did.  
Tsunade wobbled towards the sensei's and spoke in a muffled voice.

"So... hicup... why did you call... hicup... me here?"

"We wanted to ask if we could bring in outsiders from a foreign village?" Kakashi asked.

"And why... hicup... would you do that?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Were going on vocation... starting tomorrow." Began Asuma.

"So we thought that we should hire some teachers to fill in for us." Said Kurenia finishing Asuma's sentence.

"I... hicup... see..." Murmured Tsunade.

"I agree... hicup... and am allowing you... hicup... to hire these so... hicup... called teachers..."

All 4 sensei's nodded and sighed in relief. Showing themselves out of the tower. Kakashi took out his cell phone and dialed in the number he was told to. It rang 5 times before a female voice answered it...

"Hello."

"This is Kakashi... I asked you about teaching some students yesterday?" The silver haired sensei said.

"Ah... yes I rememeber!" Said the female.

"We need you in Konoha by tomorrow morning, for about a week?" Kakashi waited.

"Thats fine... we'll see you in the morning!" The female said with a cheery tone.

Kakashi put the phone away and told the rest of the sensei's what was going on. They all agreed and went back to their places to pack for the vacation.

When all 4 sensei's were finished packing for their vacation, they called all the students for a last minute meeting. They waited inisde Konoha Academy for the students to arrive...

Soon enough the sensei's heard a familiar yet annoying voice. It was Naruto starting up a pointless fight with Sasuke... again.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SENSLESS SASUKE! BELIEVE IT!" Shouted the spiky haired Ninja.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR HN'S FOR ONE DAY!" Screamed Naruto.

"STOP PICKING A FIGHT WITH SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed louder.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN... I CAN BEAT HIM THIS TIME!" Yelled Naruto while pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"NO YOU CAN'T! JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura said still screaming.

She punched Naruto hard on the head, leaving a large bump. He put his hand over the new bump and began to rub it. Almost coming close to tears. (XD)

They slid open the screen and entered the class room. The sensei's all stared at a bump on Naruto's head. Kakashi hoped that Naruto wouldn't be too annoying and that Sakura would try to control her temper.

Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh and seated the his 3 students. Minutes went by before the remaining 9 students took their seats and waited for the Sensei's to speak.

"We called you all here to inform you that..." Started Kakashi.

"We are going on vacation..." Finished Gai.

"We have hired 4 new teachers starting tomorrow and lasting..." Said Krenai.

"A whole week!" Shouted Asuma.

The students mouths were hanging open and they were giving all the sensei's death glares.

"THATS NOT FAIR THAT YOU GET TO GO ON VACATION! AND WE STILL HAVE TO WORK OUR BUTTS OFF!" Naruto Screamed.

"For once I agree with Naruto..." Said Sakura.

"YOUR LEAVING US WITH COMPLETE STRANGERS" Yelled Naruto while slamming his hands on a desk.

"THEY COULD BE STALKERS FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

All eyes were on Naruto and Kakashi called him into the next room. He slowly walked into the room and began to panic!  
Everyone was staring at the screen...

"Hey! Get that thing away from me!" Hollared Naruto.

"I have had it with your screaming Naruto!" Yelled back Kakashi.

"Put that away!" Naurto yelled.

"It won't hurt..." Said Kakashi.

"Much..." He mumbled the last part.

"With the size of that thing... Yes it will!" Shot back Naruto.

"It's song long and hard! This will scar me for life!"

The next thing everyone heard was Naruto's yelping and Kakashi's laughing... They came out of the room and Naruto seated himself.  
Kakashi dusted himself off and glared at Naruto.

"What exactly happened in there?" Sasuke Whispered.

"What do you think happened... I got my ass kicked with a RULER!" Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke sighed in relief and nodded for the Sensei's to continue.

"We will now tell you the groups you all are in." Said gai.

"The groups are as followed..."

"Group 1... Naruto... Hinata... and Shino..." Said Kurenai.

"Your teacher will be InuYasha!"

"Group 2... Sasuke... Kiba and Sakura..." Said Kakashi.

"Your teacher will be Kagome!"

"Group 3... Ino... Shikamaru and Neji..." Announced Asuma.

"Your teacher will be Sango!"

"Group 4... Ten Ten... Lee and Chouji..." Explained Gai.

"Your techer is Miroku!"

The students all got up and went home, none of them even said Bon Voyage they were mad because they never got a break!  
When they arrived at home all of them were wondering what their substitute teachers would be like...

Soon the sun was already setting and the students had fallen asleep... Not even imaging what tomorrow would bring. 


	2. Arrival

Sensei's Week Off

Chapter 2: Arrival

The sun filled up Naruto's bed room and he lazily opened one of his eyes. He stretched and got out of his bed, Naruto ran to his bathroom.  
He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Naruto grabbed his orange jump suit and pulled it on. He tied his leaf village head band on.

Naruto ran downstairs and ate breakfast. It was ramen, like he ate every morning... When he was done, Naruto whiped his mouth and walked out the door. He ran towards the academy and met up with Hinata.

She blushed and gave him a shy smile, they didn't talk much and sat in silence waiting for the others. Sooner than they thought... Hinata saw figures in the distance. The rest of the students walked up to them and they continued to wait for the substitute's...

Naruto decided to inside the academy and wait there for the teachers. They all agreed and followed him into the building, they all seated themselves and began to wait in silence.

All of them waited patiently for 15 long minutes until they heard foot steps. They all stared at the door and waited for it to open... The door knob turned and 4 people walked in.

All eyes were on them and the teachers walked to the front of the class room. The students broke into laughter and the InuYasha gang stared at them...

"Whats so funny?" Asked Kagome tapping her foot on the ground.

"I can't... believe that our Sensei's hired... you 4..." Laughed Naruto.

"Got a problem with that!" Growled InuYasha while unsheathing Tesiauga and walking towards Naruto.

He held the sword to Naruto's throat and looked him in the eye.

"I mean... you'll do just find..." Naruto stuttered and gulped.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Screamed Kagome while pointing a finger at the Youkai.

InuYasha was pulled into the ground creating a rather large hole... The students stared at Kagome in shock... also they were scared shitless... Hinata gave a little giggle and the whole class room erupted in laughter again...

"Kag... Kagome what the hell did you do that for!" Screamed InuYasha.

"You can't just come in here and threaten a poor kid!" Kagome screamed back.

"I can if I want!" Screamed InuYasha.

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha's face met the floor once more and he rose up this time not even bothering to argue. Kagome walked around InuYasha and spoke.

"I'm teaching team 2... My students line up here." Demanded Kagome she pointed beside her.

Sasuke... Sakura and Kiba walked towards her and stood where they were told. Next was Sango's introduction and she spoke this time...

"I am teaching team 4..." Sango said with a smile.

Ino, Neji and Shikamaru stood from their seats and lined up by their teacher. Miroku stood beside Sango and grabbed her butt, like usual.  
She slapped him across the face and moved farther away...

"My team come over here..." Sighed Miroku still rubbing his sore, red cheek.

Chouji, Lee and Ten Ten lined up by the perverted teacher. Miroku looked at his female student and stared at her...

"Wow atleast I have a pretty girl on my team..." Said Miroku.

Ten Ten moved away from him and Lee took her place. Miroku grinned and turned his attention to the half demon.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm teaching team 1... Get over here you brats!" He demanded.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino slowly walked over to InuYasha, there knees were buckling because they were so scared of InuYasha.  
They kept their distance from the crazed half demon...

The InuYasha gang walked out of the class room and the students followed them. They were lead to Konoha forest, where they would be training...

The teams split up in different directions, InuYasha to the north... Kagome to the west... Sango to the south... and Miroku to the east...

with InuYasha

"Today I will be teaching you how to sword fight!" Announced InuYasha.

"Oh yea this sounds like fun! Believe it!" Screamed Naruto.

"Be quiet you annoying spikey haired freak!" Ordered the half demon.

"At least I don't have ugly cat ears!" Yelled Naruto.

"THEY ARE DOG EARS! NOT CAT EARS!" InuYasha growled.

"Same thing! Their still weird!" Retorted Naruto.

"How did they even accept you into school!" Asked InuYasha with a pissed of tone.

Naruto turned around and sat on a rock. InuYasha unsheathed his sword and showed them a couple of attacks.  
InuYasha let them try and pick up the Tesiauga... No one could do it.

"Well... thats not a surprise..." Sighed InuYasha.

with Sango

Ino was complaining that the bugs were eating her alive and Shikamaru kept saying "How troublesome..." She was getting annoyed at them,  
exept of Neji... He didn't really say anything. Just watched his two teammates complaining.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to use weapons..." Announced Sango.

Neji took out a kunai and showed her.

"We already have weapons..." Said Neji.

"You call that a weapond?" Laughed Sango.

She took out her hiriakotsu and showed them... They all stared and wondered how she was able to carry around that oversized boomerang.  
Sango threw the hiriakotsu, aimed at some trees. They fell over one by one and the boomerand returned to Sango.

"Any questions?" She asked.

They all stared at her in disbelief and sighed...

with Kagome

She took out a bow and arrow, and aimed it at a far away tree. It hit the target and Kagome turned to explain to her students.

"You are going to learn archery today!" Said Kagome smiling.

"Were Ninja and we don't really use arrows in battle?" Said Sakura.

"Well your gonna learn wether you like it or not!" Kagome replied, her temper rising.

Sakura backed up and hid behind a tree. Kagome passed the bow and arrows to Sasuke and told him to try it...

"This is so stupid... I don't want to be an archer..." Sighed Sasuke.

"If you don't want to be the archer... you can be the target!" Yelled Kagome snatching the bow and arrows back.

She aimed it at Sasuke's head and he quickly ducked to the floor. His hands over his head and Kagome smirked at him...

with Miroku

"You will learn to use the wind tunnel!" Declared Miroku.

"What the hell is a wind funnle...?" Asked Lee.

"Tunnel tunnel! You bushy brow!" Said Miroku stepping closer to him.

"Crunch crunch crunch..."

"What was that?" Asked Miroku looking around.

"That was Chouji eating his chips..." Sighed Ten Ten.

"Do he ever stop eating?" Asked Miroku.

"No he addicted to food..." Explained Ten Ten.

"Thats it! I'll suck all his food up... and maybe he'll loose some weight from starvation!" Explained Miroku.

He unleashed the wind tunnel and aimed it at the pile of food. Chouji saw what was happening and jumped on the food, trying to protect it.  
The wind pulled the food and Chouji closer to the hole and then the most unexpected thing happened...

The wind tunnel was trying to suck in the food and Chouji was being pulled in too. He got stuck! The wind tunnel couldn't pull Chouji in?

"What the hell!" Said Miroku.

"Your probably too fat to fit into the wind tunnel..."

"Yes I saved a bag of chips!" Shouted Chouji triumphantly, holding the bag in the air.

Ten Ten took hold of Chouji's shirt and pulled as hard as she could. He didn't budge so she called Lee over to help.  
While Lee was pulling Ten Ten went inside her bag and found some soap. She went over to Chouji and lathered the soap all over Chouji and Miroku's hand...

They both pulled and Chouji came out, he smashed into a tree. Causing a huge dent in the trunk of it. Miroku couldn't find his sacred beads that kept the wind tunnel in control. Trees and all sorts of things were being pulled into the hole in his hand. Ten Ten had a brilliant idea!

She went back into her bag and took out atleast 20 tampons! She put an elastic around all of them to hold them in place. She then shoved them all into Miroku's wind tunnel and it instantly stopped...

"What are these?" Asked Miroku with curiosity.

"Umm... I'll tell you one thing they are suppose to be in a hole..." Laughed Ten Ten.

Miroku thought he looked stupid with tampons sticking out of his wind tunnel...

"This is going to be a long week..." Thought Miroku has he continued the training. 


	3. Disfunctional Day

Sensei's Week Off

Chapter 3: Disfunctional Day

with Kagome 

"Okay team I'm going to take a bath." Announced Kagome.

Sasuke gave her an evil smirk before she left. He was plotting something, but what? Sakura walked over to a tree and sat down.  
Kagome walked down to where the hot springs were. She noticed Sango walking in the same direction as her. Kagome ran up to her and walked beside Sango.

They reached the hot springs and undressed, placing their clothes on a rock. Sango and Kagome jumped into the water and relaxed.  
Both of them talked about their team and how everything was going.

"So Sango is your team behaving?" Asked Kagome.

"Ugh... no! All they do is bitch and complain!" Sango said.

"Tell me about it I have a cocky student and a clueless student in my group!" Kagome whined.

"I know... that Neji kid is pissing me off! He never listens to a word I have to say!" Said Sango.

"I say we teach them a lesson..."

"Way ahead of you..." Giggled Kagome, while diving under water.

Neji was sitting by a tree impatiently waiting for his female teacher. He heard a sound coming from a bush behind him and ran to it.  
He moved aside the bush and saw his rival...

"What are you doing Uchiha?" Asked Neji.

"Shhh... I am going to prank my teacher..." Explained Sasuke.

"I'll come with you since my teacher is with yours..." Said Neji.

"Hn...? fine you can come." Sasuke groaned.

They both headed in the direction of their teachers. Sasuke crawled on the ground while Neji was up in a tree. He saw their clothes on the ground by a hot spring. Sasuke told Neji that they would steal their clothes and hide them somewhere. Even though this wasn't how Neji would act, his teacher was pissing him off so he decided to help.

They slowly and quietly reached for the clothes, which were right behind the teachers. Kagome went to reach for her towel but instead she grabbed Sasuke's top and began to whipe the water off her shoulders. Neji was about to turn around when Sango's hand pulled his hair and dried her shoulder.

When they let go the guys ran for their lives into the forest. Kagome and Sango heard a noise and the instantly looked behind them, when they saw no one they went back to bathing. Sango noticed strands of white hair fall from behind a large boulder, she nudged Kagome and pointed to the boulder.

"Isn't that InuYasha's hair?" Asked Sango.

"Yea it is!" Screamed Kagome.

"InuYasha can't we take a bath in private without you spying?"

The person behind the rock wasn't InuYasha but the perverted man called Jiraiya! He was even more perverted than Miroku! He ran away from the bathing girls and ran the other way. Hoping he wouldn't get caught...

Sango and Kagome were furious with InuYasha and they got out of the springs. Their clothes were gone, luckily the towels were still hear... Both girls wrapped the towels above their chest and walked back towards the team sites.

They looked for InuYasha and were in luck when they heard one of his students complaining. Both girls jumped out of the bush they were currently hiding behind and confronted the half demon.

"You perverted feak!" Screamed Kagome while she slapped him.

"Can't we even bath without you spying!" Shouted Sango with kicking him in the shins.

"What? I didn't do that!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Yea right well... SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Screamed Kagome.

"You stupid Bit..." Started InuYasha.

"SIT!" Cried Kagome one last time before leaving with Sango.

InuYasha picked himself up from the ground and was stopped by Naruto. Who looked scared.

"I'm scared of her..." Said Naruto.

"Arn't we all?" Replied InuYasha.

Naruto nodded and they went back to training. 


	4. Lashing Out

Sensei's Week Off

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4:Lashing Out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(with Kagome)

Kagome demonstrated how to fire an arrow while she did so, Kiba leaned over to Sasuke and whispered...

"Kagome is one hot chick! eh Sasuke?"

"I don't really think of her that way..." Started Sasuke.

"Besides I hate her! I'd rather be trained by that pathetic stuffed animal that tagged along."

"You mean that Shippo dude... hes cool! he gave me a box of crayons..." Whispered Kiba.

Sasuke gave his teammate a confused look and tried hard not to fall asleep while listening to Kagome. Kiba said something in Akamaru's ears and the dog nodded. Akamaru walked towards Kagome and then began to run like there was no tomorrow... When Kagome noticed the dog headed her way she screamed out...

"Bad dog! sit... sit... sit boy sit!"

Akamaru barked and opened his mouth while jumping at an annoyed Kagome. She tried to push the dog away but it kept coming back!  
The dog was now gripping onto Kagome's skirt while tugging at it. She screamed and tried to pull him off...

"Sakura... come and get this mut away from me!"

"I am coming Kagome!" Shouted Sakura now running towards her and taking hold of the dog.

She pulled and pulled still the dog held on. Sakura grew frustrated and pulled as hard as she could, this time she heard a loud ripping noise?  
Sakura was holding the dog in her arms and the dog with Kagome's skirt in his mouth. Akamaru jumped out of Sakura's arms and began to tear the skirt until their were hunders of pieces of it all over the floor.

"Sit you stupid mutt!" Screamed Kagome.

And by saying sit again, InuYasha's necklace reacted and he was pulled to the ground. He grumply stood and went in search to find Kagome and give her a piece of his mind. Kagome was shocked that she was now in her underwear while Kiba stared at her... She was now trying to cover up as much as she could.

Sasuke's mouth hung open and he was glaring at Kiba.

"Your so perverted!" Said Sasuke.

"I know..." Smiled Kiba petting his dog.

Sakura was walking over to Kagome, but was shoved aside instead by an angered Kagome. She was now in front of the two boys and gave them an evil stare. She punched Kiba on the head and yelled at the dog some more. Sasuke turned his attention to the bush where something was making a noise...?

He took out a kunai and aimed it at the bush, awaiting whatever was hiding in there.

"Kagome you have some explaining to do!" Shouted a pissed off Youkai.

"Not right now InuYasha!" Kagome shouted back.

"I was plumeted into the ground because someone! Said sit!" He yelled back walking towards her.

"Now I wonder who that could be!"

Kagome had had enough, she snapped and grabbed her arrows and bow. She aimed it at InuYasha and then at Kiba and Sasuke.

"If you want to live I suggest you stay the hell away from me!" Screamed Kagome.

All 3 of them gulped and tried to hid behind eachother... InuYasha made a run for it, leaving Sasuke and Kiba behind... They both held onto each other and backed away. Kagome released the arrow! It went through the little space between their heads... Kiba had fainted and Sasuke almost pissed his pants...

Kagome put the bow and arrows away and sat down by her back pack and looked for a spare skirt to wear. Luckily her mother had packed a spare ans she pulled it on. She glanced at Kiba who was still unconcious on the ground and Sasuke still had on the same scared face.  
"Boy these kids are so weak..." Thought Kagome.

She walked over to Sakura and stared at her forehead that Ino had mentioned to Sango, and Sango mentioned it to her. Kagome pushed aside some hair covering the pink haired kunoichi's face. She stared long and hard until Sakura became agitated with her.  
She slapped Kagome's hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Sakura lightly tapping her foot on the ground.

"Just looking at the famous forehead..." Laughed Kagome.

"Hn... don't you know that it isn't polite to stare?" Replied Sakura with a hint of anger.

"It's kinda hard not to stare since it is so big!" Retorted Kagome now walking away.

Inner Sakura was screaming to kick Kagome's ass! She has had it with her loud mouth and her annoying voice!  
Sakura thought of a plan and went to discuss it with Sasuke and with Kiba after he woke up...

"So Sasuke do you think its a good idea?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea it is... I can't wait to get revenge on all of them!" Sasuke said coldly and looking over at Kagome.

"We just have to tell the other, I'm sure their fed up with the teachers too!"

He smirked and waited for Kiba to wake up so they could explain the plan to him...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(With InuYasha)

Naruto was bugging InuYasha all day, taking about him becoming Hokage one day... Yeah right...? He didn't shut up and continued to annoy the half demon...

"I am so gonna become Hokage one day!" Cheered Naruto while jumping up and down.

"Shaddup!" Screamed InuYasha covering his ears.

"Just shaddup I can't stand to hear another word about becoming a stupid Hokage!"

"You some tense... I know what will make you feel better..." Said Naruto making a couple hand signs.

"SEXY JUTSU!"

Naruto turned into a blonde woman surrounded by clouds, to hid her private areas... He slowly walked up to InuYasha and spoke in a low sort of seductive voice.

"InuYasha why don't I give you a massage?" Asked Naruto grinning wildly.

"Get away from me you gay pervert!" Screamed InuYasha jumping into a tree.

"You can't hid from me..." Said Naruto now making different hand signs.

Just then InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard a familiar voice coming from below. He was sure of who the person was...

"Oh InuYasha where are you... it's Kagome..." Said a female voice.

InuYasha stuck his head out from the trees to see Kagome walking around and calling out his name. She noticed him in the tree and waved at him, calling him over to her. InuYasha saw an evil grin spread across her creamy face and he stopped in his tracks.

That wasn't the Kagome that he knew? She seemed different, Kagome would never grin like that for no reason... Also her eyes wern't chocolate brown, they were a royal blue? "Kagome didn't have blue eyes!" Thought InuYasha while starring at her.

"It's me InuYasha... come over here..." She called to the half demon.

"Nice try Naruto... Kagome doesn't have blue eyes! She has brown eyes!" Started InuYasha while cracking his knuckles.

"You are such a complete moron!"

InuYasha walked over and punched the Kagome imposter on the head. Naruto turned back to normal and clutched his head in pain.  
You stared at InuYasha long and hard before walking over to his back back and taking out...

"Is that ramen!" Screamed InuYasha now drooling as he looked at his beloved ramen.

"Yup and its all mine!" Retorted Naruto while teasingly showing InuYasha.

"Mmmmm it looks so good..."

"Give that to me you little brat!" Shouted InuYasha trying to grab the ramen from Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto screamed.

InuYasha being half a demon managed to steal the ramen from Naruto and ran began to eat the noodle... raw?  
The ninja looked at InuYasha with hate in his eyes as he watched the precious noodles being devoured... by someone else!

Naruto began to wail and scream, "My ramen...!" InuYasha watched with pleasure at how well he was torturing his student... He was evil!  
When InuYasha had finished eating the noodles, looked at Naruto a laughed at how stupid Naruto was being.

Naruto vowed to get InuYasha back... somehow?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(With Sango)

Neji threw the hiraikotsu at a row of tree and managed to hit 3 out 6... He sucked BAD! sango grinned at how frustrated Neji looked. "This was just payback for being such a smart ass!" Thought Sango.

Ino still couldn't lift up the boomerang, she was the dumbest student she had ever seen not to mention attempted to teach.  
Everytime she went to pick up the oversized boomerang, Ino would complain about something.

"Oh no! I broke my nail!" Screamed Ino, completly forgetting about the boomerang and dropping it on Sango's foot.  
She grabbed her foot and tried to massgae it, no luck it stung like hell!

"My foot you idiot!" Shouted Sango.

"What about me I broke another nail because of this stupid boomerang!" Ino shouted back showing Sango the nails that broke.

Sango grabbed the boomerang and walked towards a tree, she set it down and then took a look at her sore foot. It was completly red and there was a pale tint of blue starting to appear.

Neji was so fed up with his teachers attitude... She was either yelling or trying to kill us. "This sucks" He thought.  
Sango wrapped some bandages around her now slightly swollen foot and stood up. Her foot was killing her so she quickly sat back down.

"Look what you did Ino!" Yelled Sango clenching her hirakotsu.

"Look what that boomerang did!" She screamed back at the demon slayer.

"You can't even take a blow to the foot... pathetic..."

"How about if I knock some sense into that empty head of yours!" Said Sango through clentched teeth.

"Uh... no thats okay Sango..." Ino replied while stepping backwards as Sango walked towards her, hiraikotsu in hand.

"I think I am going to get some water..."

Ino ran in the direction of the river and didn't look back at her crazed teacher.  
Sango let out a long sigh and turned her attention to Neji who now giving her a -thanks-for-getting-rid-of-Ino, look... She nodded and handed him the boomerang so he could train some more. He was so mad that she was making him do this again...!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(With Miroku)

"Now everyone I am going to teach you how to use wind tunnel!" Announced the lecherous monk.

"Why are you teaching us this?" Said Ten Ten

"Yea we don't even have a wind tunnel... your teaching us useless information." Said Chouji.

"This is stupid..." Said Lee.

Miroku went into Ten Ten's back pack and found what he was searching for... A marker! He walked over to Chouji and drew a black circle in the middle of his left hand. Miroku did the same thing to Ten Ten and Lee.  
They all looked at him like he was crazy or something...?

"Now you have one...?" Explained Miroku grinning at his students.

"All you did was draw a hole... Thats still not the wind tunnel." Ten Ten said getting annoyed.

"Use your imagination!" Shouted Miroku also starting to get annoyed.

"Now repeat after me... WIND TUNNEL!"

All three of them stared at Miroku and did like he told them to do... "This is so embarassing..." Thought Lee.  
When they finished the lesson and were now taking a break Miroku approached Ten Ten...

"I like your buns..." Stated Miroku while pointing at her.

"You perverted freak!" She screamed while punching him on the head.

"No I mean the buns on your head..." Miroku said while rubbing his sore spot.

"Sure and I'm really suppose to believe that!" Yelled Ten Ten walking away from the monk.

She didn't know it but Miroku meant both types of buns... Ten Ten wanted to pound the monk right into the ground and stomp on his head! She was gonna teach the new teachers a lesson... with everyone working as a team!

They would never expect it... 


	5. TeamWork

Sensei's Week Off  
Chapter 5:TeamWork /

Kiba finally woke up to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting down and discussing something... He sat up and the 2 stared at him and began to whisper into his ear.

"We have a plan..." Declared Sasuke.

"We are going to get revenge on the teachers!" Explained Sakura.

"Why are getting revenge again?" Asked Kiba scratching his head with frustration.

"Because they're a bunch of pathetic losers!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Well they havn't done a thing to me..." Said Kiba, his lips curling into a smile.

"Not yet..." Whispered Sakura.

Kiba stood up and walked over to Kagome who was leaning against a tree, in deep thought... He approached her and tried to speak to her...

"Hey Kagome..." Said Kiba flashing a smile.

"Whatever... Mutt face..." Kagome replied glaring at him.

He couldn't believe it! Kagome just called him a mutt face! "Thats so unlike her?" He thought. Kiba turned around and sat beside Sakura and Sasuke. He gave them a saddened look...

"Okay! all the teachers are going down!" Shouted Kiba.

"Shhhhh!" They both said while covering Kiba's mouth to keep him quiet.

They all nodded and thought of how they would tell the others about the plan?  
Kagome gave them a dirty look and then turned her attention to Shippo who was dozing off in the grass.  
All 3 of them would have to think of a perfect plan! Sakura thought of one and they agreed to do go along with it.

"Hey Kagome..." Started Sasuke, looking down at her.

"Whatever..." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can you show me how to shoot at flying objects?" Asked Sasuke.

"I thought you said that archery was stupid...?" She said.

"I lied... It's actually pretty fun once you get the hang of it." Sasuke replied.

Kagome got up and headed towards her bow and arrows, she suddenly felt her body go limp and fell to the floor. She saw that little Uchiha brat standing over her with a smirk on his smug face. She couldn't move... it was like her body was...

"I used a paralysis jutsu on you..." Stated Sasuke.

"It should wear of in about an hour or so?"

Though Kagome's body was paralyzed she could still talk and do facial expressions.

"You damn Uchiha freak... undo this stupid ass jutsu!" She shouted.

"Sorry but we need you for bait..." Sasuke merly replied while picking her up.

"Wait till I am able to move... I'll seriously kick your ass!" Kagome screamed.

Sasuke bent down and picked the miko up, throwing Kagome over his shoulder.

"God your heavy... you should probably lay off the chocolate." said Sasuke who was silently laughing.

"Go to hell!" Retorted Kagome.

Kiba ran off towards Sango's area and Sakura went with Sasuke, they were walking up a pathway. And in the distance Kagome could make out a large shrine. When they entered the shrine Sasuke released Kagome. Sakura stayed guarding the door with Sasuke who was inside making sure the jutsu didn't wear off...

\  
With Sango \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Watch out you stupid girl!" Screamed a very pissed off Sango.

Ino backed away and hid behind a certain white eyed prodigy. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do I get stuck with the annoying ones..." He thought.

Sango stomped up to Neji and placed her hands on her hips. The white eyed prodigy moved out of the way, leaving Ino with a scared expression on her face.

The demon slayer had tons of bandages and bruises all over her body. This was all because of Ino and her clumsy ways!

"Look what you did!" Shouted Sango.

Ino opened her mouth to say something but the demon slayer beat her to it.

"I have atleast a dozen injuries because of YOU!"

Ino curled her hands into fists and screamed back at Sango.

"Well excuse ME for not knowing how to throw this STUPID boomerang!"

Shikamaru stepped into the conversation with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How troublesome..."

Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and hit him over the head with it. Shikamaru held his sore head and gave Sango a death glare.  
She merley glared back and cracked her knuckles. Telling him to back off or else!

"You know for a genius your not that smart..." Mocked Sango.

As the demon slayer walked past Neji she heard him make a rude remark...

"Pathetic..." He whispered.

Sango turned on her heel and punched him over the head. Giving Neji a nice red bump on it, his head hurt alot but he didn't show it...

She smirked and then looked over at Ino who was staring at her teammates and slowly backing away.  
Sango held up her fist and parted her lips to speak.

"If you don't want to be beaten to the point where you can't move..."

"I suggest that you stay atleast 15 feet away from me!"

She turned around and headed for a tree, Sango sat down and watched Ino's expression turn from scared to terrified.  
The demon slayer smirked and went then closed her eyes to think.

Neji sat down on the ground and also shut his eyes. He heard a rustling sound coming from a bush, Neji blocked out ever other sound he heard and focused on the rustling noise...

Neji slowly reached for his kunai and held it firmly. He threw it at the bush that the sound was coming from, a yelp erupted from the bush and out jumped Akamaru.

The white eyed prodigy sweat dropped and gave the dog an annoyed look. Before Neji could blink someone else came out of the bush and scopped up Akamaru.

"Kiba... what are you doing here?" Asked Neji.

"I'm here to inform you of our teams plan."

Neji looked at him confused and waited for him to explain...

"Has your teacher been acting like a..." Started Kiba but was interupted by the white eyes prodigy.

"Pain in the ass?"

"Uh... yeah I guess..." Said Kiba.

"Thats one way to describe her..." Mumbled Neji.

"Okay... Well we have a plan and every team has to participate in order for it to work..." Kiba explained.

Kiba stepped closer to Neji and whispered into his ear. When the white eyed prodigy nodded, Kiba disappeared into the forest and ran towards InuYasha's camp.

Neji walked towards Ino and called the so called genius over. Shikamaru whispered something under his breath, probably something like how troublesome...

When they formed a circle and hudled Neji explained everything to them. When he finished Ino and Shikamaru nodded and the plan was put into action.

Ino walked over to Sango, who still had her eyes closed. She nodded to Shikamaru and tapped on the demon slayer's shoulder.  
Sango opened her eyes and saw someone that she didn't want to see...

"I thought I told you to stay 15 feet away from me!"

"I know but..." Started Ino.

"Spit it out already!" The demon slayer yelled.

"KIRARA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Sango stood up and looked around frantically. She called out to the fire neko while running around the area. The demon slayer heard a mew that sounded like Kirara's and she followed it...

Little did Sango know that Neji and Shikamaru were hiding in the shadows. She saw a cage sitting under a tree and knew that Kirara was inside it.

When she neared it there she was... the fire neko was tied up and put inside a small metal cage. Sango reached for the cage put was pulled backwards, she stood and looked around...

There on each side of her was Neji and Shikamaru holding rope in their hands. Sango went to hold up her fist but couldn't? She soon looked down and saw thick rope around her body.

She gave the boys a death glare hoping that they would untie her. All they did was run around her making more rope tie around her body. When they stopped running, Sango looked down and found herself covered with rope from the chest to her thighs!

The demon slayer tried to wriggle out of the rope and in the process she fell to the ground. Neji smirked and Shikamaru walked over to Sango and pulled her up.

"You idiots! untie me NOW!"

"Sorry teach but we can't..." Neji said in a sarcastic tone.

Sango felt her body going numb, because of how tight the damn rope was. She gave up on trying to free herself and tried to negotiate with the leaf ninja.

"Can't we work something out?" Pleaded Sango.

They looked at her and stifled a laugh. Shikamaru nodded to Neji and they set her down, Sango thought they were going to set her free. But she was so wrong...

Neji grabbed Sango by the arms and Shikamaru took her legs. Both of them ran threw the forest and headed to where Kiba had told them to go...

Ino saw the two pass by and she ran to get Kirara. When she arrived by the location of where the fire neko was she took hold of the metal cage and ran to where the boys were headed.

Ino had been running for 5 minutes before she saw a large shrine in the far distance. The kunoichi picked up speed and in a matter of seconds she arrived.

She saw Sakura standing by the entrance and walked to where she was. Ino walked past Sakura and greeted her by saying...

"Forehead girl..."

Sakura grinned and replied...

"Ino-pig..."

The blonde entered the shrine and found Sasuke sitting down. Beside him was a girl lying on the wood floor, by the looks of it Ino knew that Sasuke was using the paralysis of jutsu.

She placed the cage near the miko and smirked when Kagome made eye contact with her. The priestess gave her a death glare and looked to where two other ninja were placing someone.

"Sango!" Shouted Kagome.

The demon slayer looked to who was calling her name and saw Kagome. She smiled and also said her name...

"Kagome!"

Sango smiled and then looked confused as to why she was just lying there...

"Why don't you run and escape?" Asked Sango.

Kagome glared at Sasuke and then looked back to her friend with the answer.

"This Uchiha brat used some stupid paralysis spell or something on me!"

"Jutsu!" Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah whatever..." Mumbled the miko.

"I see that you were caught yourself..."

Sango looked down and then back at Kagome.

"This two idiots tied me up and brought me here..."

Neji and Shikamaru gave Sango a cold stare before walking out of the shrine. Kagome sighed and Sango followed suit, they both closed their eyes and tried to relax...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
With Miroku \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oh Ten Ten... your buns look a little sore..." The monk said stepping closer the the kunoichi.

"Maybe you need a hand massage..."

Ten Ten backed up and hid behind Chouji who was still sulking over his chips. Miroku walked closer to the kunoichi with his arms outsretched and his hand opening and closing.

"Chouji forget about those damn chips and help me!" Screamed Ten Ten.

The fat ninja began to cry even more and ran off shouting about his tastey chips... The kunoichi sweat dropped and looked at the monk who was now infront of her.

Ten Ten looked around and saw Lee practicing his taijutsu, she quickly ran past the lecherous monk and went to her teammate. The kunoichi poked Lee on the shoulder and he turned his attention to her.

Lee saw the way Miroku was looking at Ten Ten and laughed a little. The kunoichi stared at Lee with an angry expression plastered onto her face.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Ten Ten her temper now rising.

"He is just a perverted monk... smack him over the head a couple times.." Laughed Lee while holding his stomach.

Ten Ten nodded at Lee and thanked him. She had been so scared of Miroku that she didn't even think to beat him up. I mean she is a kunoichi and she has dealt with more dangerous stuff than this!

Miroku ran up to Ten Ten and held her hand up. The monk looked into her eyes and asked...

"Will you be so kind as to bare my child?"

Ten Ten felt the rage rising inside of her and she punched the lecherous monk over the head. She did this until he felt to the ground and didn't get up...

The kunoichi started to panic and run around like an idiot. Lee came over when he heard her sceaming and saw Miroku lying on the ground with numerous bumps visible on his head.

"What did you do!" Shouted Lee running to the monk.

"I hit him like you said!" Screamed Ten Ten.

Lee looked away from the kunoichi and smirked, he stood with his head facing down and then...

"YOU KILLED HIM! OMG YOUR A PHSYCO!"

"I didn't mean to!" Yelled Ten Ten.

"YOUR GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Ten Ten began to cry and she fell to the ground on her knees. Lee stopped with the charade and started to laugh like crazy.  
He held onto his stomach and looked at his teammate.

"He isn't dead... just unconcious..." Said Lee grinning.

"What you tricked me!" Shouted Ten Ten nearly pulling out her buns.

"Thought I would just freak you out a bit..." Lee explained.

Ten Ten went to smack him on the head when there was a loud sound coming from the forest. A panting sound and it was coming from the north east...

Out of the bushes came Kiba and Akamaru both panting and sweating. Ten Ten sighed and placed her hands on her hips awaiting them to speak...

Kiba ran up to them and noticed Miroku out cold. He smirked and said...

"Well that makes my job easier..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lee and Ten Ten at the same time.

"We are taking all the teachers and placing them in a shrine..."

"Its our way of getting revenge!"

Lee nodded his head in approval and went to the monk's side. Ten Ten helped him carry Miroku and she called Chouji over.  
He came over still crying about his chips and helped the two carry Miroku.

All 3 of them headed towards the shrine where Kiba said for them to go. They soon saw it in the distance and before they knew it they had entered the shrine.

Ten Ten's eyes widened like saucers when she saw Kagome and Sango. They placed the monk onto the floor roughly and laughed on their way out, at how stupid their substitute teachers were.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
with InuYasha \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Boy that ramen sure was good..." Said InuYasha.

"MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

The hanyou walked away from his student and sat under a tree. He was so full after eating those noodels that InuYasha soon fell into a kight sleep...

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the half demon and looked over to where Hinata was. She was still practicing swinging Tessiuga and Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Greeted Naruto.

"He... hello Naruto..." Hinata stuttered.

She set down the sword and leaned against a tree. The spiky haired ninja stifled a yawn and he too leaned against the tree. Hinata blushed because of how close Naruto was to her...

The blonde boy looked over to where a sleeping InuYasha was and grinned at him...

"That guy really pisses me off..."

Hinata giggled and turned her attention to where Shino was. Hinata sighed when she saw Shino talking to his bugs. "Does he ever not talk to those bugs?" Thought Hinata.

She hadn't noticed that Naruto walked over to InuYasha and began to play with his ears. All she heard was him wailing and the hanyou yelling at him...

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"I just wanted to feel your odd cat ears!"

"DOG EARS!" Shouted InuYasha.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled.

punch

punch

punch

punch

"OWWW MY HEAD!" Sceamed a pissed off Naruto.

"Serves you right!" Yelled the hanyou.

Hinata sweat dropped and sighed. Soon after their bickering started all over again...

"You friends are weird..." Said Naruto.

"MY FRIENDS ARE WEIRD! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!" Shouted InuYasha.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM!"

"YOU HAVE A GIRL THAT YOU LIKE WITH FREAKY EYES AND A BAD HAIRCUT!" Started InuYasha.

"AND THAT GUY OVER THERE WHO ALWAYS WHERES SUNGLASSES AND TALKS TO DAMN BUGS!"

"TALK ABOUT FREAKIN WEIRD!"

Naruto stared at him and then yelled something back equally as loud...

"WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH A MUTT FACE DOG BREATHED WEIRDO!"

Silence...

punch

punch

punch

punch

punch

Hinata and Shino were giving InuYasha a cold glare, about what he called them. Naruto had new bumps added to his already sore head. He ran to where his teammembers where and they all crossed their arms over their chests.

InuYasha walked under a tree and fell asleep once again. Hinata sweat dropped and turned her attention to a person hiding up in a tree. She tugged on Naruto's arm and pointed to where she saw a dark figure.

He lunged into the tree and was thrown back down. Kiba jumped down scratching his head and apologizing for hitting Naruto...

"Sorry man... I thought you were trying to attack me..."

Naruto stood up and glared at him and sighed.

"What do you want..." Asked Naruto.

"To tell you the plan..." Kiba announced triumphantly.

When Kiba finished explaining he walked away and stopped. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a collar a leash and some handcuffs...

Hinata caught them and gave him a confused look, all Kiba did was point to InuYasha and say.

"For the mutt..."

He disappeared into the forest and back towards the shrine to inform everyone else there. Naruto thought of a plan to capture the hanyou and soon it came to him...

"InuYasha h... help!" Shouted Hinata from behind a tree.

The half demon instantly stood up, his ears twitching and listening for the voice again... He looked at a tree and ran for it. Naruto made some hand signs and 4 more of him appeared.

They had everything that Kiba had given him and charged towards the hanyou. The real Naruto pinned him down and ordered the clones to handcuff him and put on the leash.

"What the hell!" Screamed InuYasha.

He was now handcuffed and had the leash on, he couldn't move. Shino came over with InuYasha's sword already inside the sheath and he hit him over the head with it.

InuYasha started to see black spots and then everything went black... He fell limply and Naruto had to carry him all the way to the shrine. He gripped the leash and pulled InuYasha, not even caring if he would sufficate.

They began to run towards the shrine and before they knew it they were there. Naruto entered the shrine and threw InuYasha to the floor beside Miroku.

Unfortunatly to Naruto the hanyou was still breathing. He shrugged and in came a shy Hinata and Shino holding Tessiuga he threw it next to InuYasha and sat in a corner.

Kagome and Sango had already fallen asleep and Miroku was still out cold... Naruto smirked at the sight of all the teachers, it just showed how weak they really were. Letting a bunch of kids capture them and then being thrown into a shrine...

The blonde boy laughed to himself and was suddenly interupted by Kiba's voice...

"OKAY EVERBODY ITS TIME TO PARTY!"

Everyone left the shrine and the teachers, Before Sasuke exited he used his paralysis jutsu on everyone and put a little more power into it making it last twice as long.

After that he ran out and shut the door not forgetting to lock it. Sasuke eventually caught up with everyone and the fun hadn't even began yet... 


	6. Revenge

Sensei's Week Off

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 6:Revenge

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly and felt pain rush through his head. He moaned and tried to stand up... the hanyou was stuck or rather under a paralysis jutsu.

The half demon looked around to see where he was, it was too dark to make anything out. InuYasha squinted and saw something on the ground.

He squinted some more and could barely see what it was, the only thing he saw was somesort of material. A robe maybe?  
InuYasha heard a low moan and looked around...

"My head hurts... what! why can't I move?" Said a male voice.

"Because your paralyzed.. were all are!" A female voice said.

InuYasha twitched his ears and soon remembered who the voice belonged to. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak...

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha you were captured too..." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well... the students decided to take us and lock us in this shrine..." The miko explained.

"NANI!" Shouted the hanyou.

"Be quiet..." Said a female voice.

"Exactly who else is in here?" Asked the now confused InuYasha.

"Sango and Miroku..." Kagome replied.

"Those little brats are gonna pay!" Shouted InuYasha.

He tried to stand up and quickly remembered that he was still paralyzed. He growled and looked around trying to make out Kagome's figure.

"How did they paralyze us?" Asked the hanyou in a pissed off tone.

"That little Uchiha brat used a paralysis jutsu on us..." Explained Kagome.

"It should wear off soon..."

There was silence and then they heard the monk's groaning and complaining.

"My head is killing me... what the?"

"I'll make this short..." Started the miko.

"We are all paralyzed from a jutsu and we are locked inside a shrine..."

"Great..." Sarcastically mumbled Miroku.

Everyone heard Sango gasp and then start to laugh an evil laugh, before she parted her lips and spoke...

"I think my paralysis is wearing off!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura and Ino ran out from behind some boulders with their bikinis on. Ino had a red one on and Sakura had a blue on, they jumped into the lake and splashed eachother.

They both laughed and relaxed in the cool water. Soon after they were accompained by a huge splash, they were splashed and swallowed some water.

Ino and Sakura coughed and looked for the person who created that splash. When they saw who was laughing madly in the lake both began to crack their knuckles.

"NARUTO!"

The ninja turned around and his face met Sakura's fist and his stomach met Ino's elbow. Both girls gave him an evil glare and swan away, leaving an injured Naruto.

Sasuke who was sitting on the dock had seen everything and was now laughing silently to himself, so nobody could hear exept himself.

"Good job dobe..." Said Sasuke.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Naruto.

"Make me!" Sasuke retorted.

"FINE I WILL!"

Naruto swam up to the dock and smirked at Sasuke... Neji was on the docks and heading towards his rival. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him into the water. The Uchiha knew that Neji was behind him so... He took hold of the white eyed prodigy's shirt and pulled him in aswell.

Neji and Sasuke were now drenched and giving Naruto a death glare. The ninja tried to swin away but Sasuke got to him, the Uchiha took hold of his arm and nodded to Neji.

He came over and took Naruto's other arm, they both walked to the docks and stood at the edge. Both of them swung Naruto back and forth and then released him into the air.

Naruto screamed and belly flopped into the water. When he surfaced Naruto's front was all red and stung like hell! He swam to shore and got out of the water.

He eyed both ninja's and ran to find his clothes and change... Sasuke and Neji had smirks on their faces and burst out laughing.  
Sakura and Ino were back to splashing eachother when they saw the whole event that took place.  
Both kunoichi couldn't help but laugh...

"Naruto is so stupid..." Declared Ino.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out..." Sakura said while laughing.

They didn't know but someone was under water and headed their way, a hand reached up and took hold of Sakura's ankle.  
The pink haired kunoichi let out a loud scream before being pulled under.

Everyone turned their attention to where Sakura once was before she went under water. Ino started to panic and a couple people dove into the water.

Luckily for Sakura she was an expert at holding her breath, she could hold it for atleast 1 minute and 1/2. Her eyes were shut tight and she was squirming around, trying to break free.

That was her chance! Sakura managed to kick who ever grabbed her in the face and she was quickly swimming to the surface. She made it and began to take in air until she was pulled back in.

Sakura was pissed of right now and managed to get a glimpse of who it was... "That idiot!" She thought. Sakura kicked at him again and she swam to the surface once again.

Once Sakura reached the surface she swam to shore as fast as she could. When she made it to land Sakura took in a deep breath before screaming to the top of her lungs.

"KIBA!"

Everyone turned their attention to the water and sure enough they all saw Kiba surface. He stifled a chuckle before Ino began to strangle the life out of him.

When she let go of him Kiba instantly swam to shore. His face met Sakura's fist and he was plumeted into the water. He came up on his back with his face facing the sky...

Sakura smiled an evil smile and she grabbed her clothes to change. Everyone sweat dropped and went back to their activities.  
Naruto ran over to Sakura when she was in her bra and underwear.

She screamed and slapped him across the face, he went flying and hit the ground. Sakura sighed and finished dressing, when she had her regular clothes on she came out from behind the boulder.

Sakura met up with Hinata who was sitting under a tree. The pink haired kunoichi greeted the shy girl and sat herself down beside her. Hinata smiled but didn't say much to Sakura.

"Do you like the party so far?" Asked Sakura.

"Ye... yes its f.. fun..." Stuttered Hinata.

Sakura gave her a warm smile and walked over to where Tenten was. She sat on a log and seemed to be in deep thought from the looks of it...

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura greeted.

"Huh? oh hi Sakura." Said the brown haired kunoichi.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah I'm having so much fun... I was just pulled under water by Kiba!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Tenten laughed and went back to thinking and soon fell asleep. When she left Naruto came out of hiding holding a black marker... He smirked at Tenten and created his master piece right on her face.

Naruto ran off when he heard Tenten moan and began to open her eyes. She stood up and walked around, everyone laughed when they saw her face.

Tenten felt confused and heard Sakura hollar to her. She turned around and saw Sakura holding a mirror, she held it up to Tenten's face and a scream erupted.

She ran to the lake and splashed her face with cold water. When she had all the marker removed Tenten walked off to socialize.  
Sakura went over to where Ino was sitting and started a coversation...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yes I'm free!" Shouted Sango in triumph.

"Yeah yeah... be quiet already!" Yelled InuYasha.

Kagome gave the hanyou an annoyed expression and went to punch him but was caught by a hand. InuYasha had grabbed her arm before he was seriously injured...

"Hey wait!" Started Kagome.

"We can move too!" InuYasha finished.

He threw both arms into the air and jumped up and down, also performing a victory dance... Everyone sweat dropped and then they heard...

"You pervert!"

slap

punch

"Idiot!"

"Now I can move!" Cheered Miroku now rubbing his sore cheek and head...

All four of them smirked and headed for the door. InuYasha tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge... He got pissed off started to punch and kick it.

He knew that he couldn't use the Tessuiga, the shrine wasn't large enough. He sighed and then they all tried together, still the door wouldn't open or even crack.

They all sweat dropped at their predicament and sat down to think about the situation...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone hudled together while Naruto went to pee in the forest. Sakura had come up with a fun party game and then began to explain it to everyone...

"Lets hit a piniata!"

"Where are we gonna find a piniata?" Asked Kiba.

"Naruto..." Said Sakura now smirking evily.

Everyone got the hint and started up a plan.

"I don't think Naruto will agree to be the pinaita while we hot him..." Spoke Sasuke.

"Thats where Ino comes in..." Sakura explained.

"Me?" The blonde haired kunoichi whispered.

"You can you use your mind transfer jutsu and take over his body..." Said Sakura.

Ino nodded and everyone sat back down, pretending like nothing happened. Naruto came running back to the party and saw Ino glaring at him making a couple hand signs.

Before Naruto had a chance to run his body fell limp and Ino's soul had taken over. She smirked and leaned against a tree allowing Sasuke ans Neji to tie Naruto's body with rope.

When they nodded to her, Ino released her soul from the body and traveled back to her own. She stood up in triumph and looked and accepted the large sticks that Sakura was passing out.

Naruto opened his and looked around. He saw everyone holding sticks and glaring at him, he tried to move his legs to walk away but.  
unfortunatly he was tied up at the moment.

Naruto began to panic and squirmed a bit trying to free himself. No luck he was tied up good... Naruto gave everyone his puppy dog eyes and all they did was squeeze the sticks.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Sakura.

"How about Sasuke..."

The Uchiha stepped up and held the stick over his head before saying...

"It would be my pleasure.."

He hit Naruto over the head once and smirked at the blonde haired ninja. Everyone lined up awaiting their turn to swing at Naruto.  
Next was Tenten, she smirked and hit him over the head aswell...

She smiled and let whoever was behind her have their turn. By the time half the ninja's were finished beating Naruto with a stick he was already falling unconcious...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shippo walked around the forest insearch of Kagome, he soon heard yelling and then a thudding sound coming from a shrine in the distance. The kitsune ran as fast as he could go and soon was infront of the door.

He saw that it was locked and turned the key that was in the lock hole around until it clicked. Shippo was clinging onto the door, since the lock was above him and then he heard footsteps...

InuYasha ran towards the door and made contact with it. The door swung open and poor little Shippo was squished. He fell to the ground rolled into a bush knocked unconsious...

"Yeah I did it!" Cheered InuYasha.

"I can hear music and laughter!" Declared Miroku.

"There having a party!" Shouted Kagome and Sango.

All four of them ran towards the sounds not even noticing that Shippo was unconcious. Sango had already set Kirara free and she was just as mad as the others...

"just wait till I get my hands on them!" Shouted InuYasha.

As he and the rest of the group ran threw the large forest, inuYasha was already sharpening his claws and cracking his knuckles... 


	7. Party Crashers

Sensei's Week Off

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 7:Party Crashers And Revenge

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha and the gang ran through the thick forest in search of their students. There was no sign of them yet and they group was more and more frustraited.

"Damn where the hell are those brats!" Shouted the pissed off hanyou.

"All we have to do is follow the sound of the music..." Kagome explained.

They all nodded and ran in the direction where the music was loudest. InuYasha was in the lead and Kagome was right behind him, followed by Sango and Miroku.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto felt searing pain flood through his entire body, mainly his head though... He tried begging and escaping but there was no use...

The so called genuis Shikamaru was up next and he had a huge smirk spread across his face. Naruto paniced and started to squirm, he knew that Shikamaru hated him and would have fun beating him senseless.

"Come on Shika... were friends right?" Naruto asked in a pleaded tone.

"Hmmm... NO!" Screamed the so called genuis.

The blonde ninja tightly shut his eyes and prepared for the worst... Shikamaru held up the stick over his head and looked at the pathetic ninja before him...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

InuYasha saw in the clearing one of his students tied to a tree and someone other ninja about ready to whack him over the head.  
The hanyou quickly ran towards the ninja and took hold of the stick.

Shikamaru felt his stick being pulled back and then someone standing behin him. And by the looks of it he wasn't too happy.  
The ninja let go of the stick and stepped backwards.

The half demon snapped the stick in two and threw it to the dirt floor. Soon after he was joined by Kagome the monk and the demon slayer, holding an angered fire neko.

All the ninja's eyes widend and they too took a step back from the pissed off teachers. They were in so much trouble.  
believe me...

Naruto looked up and smiled widely at his savour. Even though he did get into ALOT of fights with the hanyou he still saved him from all his crazed so called friends!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" InuYasha shouted.

"Ha ha... funny story..." Started Kiba scratching his head.

"SHADDUP YOU STUPID PIP SQUEEK!" Retorted the hanyou.

"WELL YOUR NOT TALL YOUR SELF!" Screamed Kiba, holding up a fist.

"WHY YOU!" Shouted a now very pissed of half demon.

He raised a fist and smacked Kiba over the head. He complained and rubbed his sore head while sobbing. Everyone took yet another step back and stared at InuYasha.

Kiba heard his teacher sigh and ran up to her. Forgetting all the pain still surging through his head. Kiba stopped slightly infront of her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why hello again Kagome... my you look even prettier when your mad..."

"Okay thats it! I have had enough of you!" The miko shouted, giving him an evil glare.

"I didn't know anyone could enough of the Kiba Masta!" He howled now staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned a bright red and punched the perverted ninja over the head. The previous bump now had a new bump to accompany it.

Kiba rubbed his head again and ran back to his friends. InuYasha cracked his knuckles and unsheathed Tetsusiuga. Kagome took out her bow and then her arrows, Sango took out her hiraikotsu and Miroku...

"What the hell is plugging up your wind tunnel monk!" Asked a confused hanyou.

Miroku looked at his right hand with tons of tampons sticking out of them. Everyone stared before bursting out in laughter, InuYasha was still confused and wanted to know what they were.

"Who gave you those damn things?" The hanyou asked.

Tenten stopped laughing for a second and stood completely still. Her skin turned white and she slowly tried to move away from everyone... Too late!

"My dear Tenten gave them to me..." Announced Miroku.

Everyone ninja stopped laughing and looked at Tenten, she felt her blood drain from her face. All stared at her and Ino gave a low chuckle before it turned into complete laughter.

Tenten blushed madly when everyone laughed at her... They would never let her live this down. Especially Sakura and Ino!  
The brown haired kunoichi glared at Miroku and charged at him.

She hit his already aching head and walked over to the ninjas once again. They all stared at her and looked back to InuYasha...

"LETS GET TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS!" Shouted Sango.

"LIKE WHAT WERE GOING TO DO TO YOU FOR PUNISHMENT!" Kagome yelled.

The students widened their eyes like saucers and they took a step back. Suddenly Naruto got fed up with still being tied up and he shouted as loud as he could.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!"

InuYasha looked at Naruto and used his iron reever soul steeler attack to cut the rope. Naruto fell to his knees and shakily stood up.

"Maybe you should clean yourself off..." Suggested Sango.

Naruto nodded and ran to the lake shore he cupped his hands and got some water. He quickly threw it back into the water and screamed in a high pitched scream...

Everyone stared at him and sweat dropped. They all ran up to him and he began yelling and freaking out!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! LOOK AT MY FACE... IT'S IT'S UGLY!"

"Well duh... we have been saying that for the past 3 years..." Coldly said Sakura.

"And theres nothing different about it... you still have the zits and pimples..." Ino said.

Naruto glared at them and washed the blood away from his face. The cold water felt good and refreshing to the blonde ninja.  
Ino leaned over to Sakura and parted her lips.

"Has anyone ever told Naruto that he screams like a little girl?"

Sakura giggled and turned her attention to her mad looking teacher. They were sooo dead...

"Okay everyone listen up!" Shouted Miroku.

"Get back to your teams and head back to your area!" InuYasha yelled.

All of them nodded before they ran next to their teachers and followed them towards their destination. The students were all quiet hoping that they wouldn't anger their teachers further...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
with Kagome \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The priestess lined up the her students and told each of them their punishment.

"Lets see... who first...?" She thought with a sinister smile...

"The Uchiha brat!"

Sasuke's heart stopped when Kagome said his name. He stared at her and thought of all the horrible punishments she had thought of dor him...

"You will wear one of my school uniforms for 1 week!"

Sasuke nearly fell over and he gave Kagome a pleading look, hoping she would reconsider her punsihment. Not even close!  
The miko ran to her backpack and pulled out a white blouse and a green skirt.

She handed them to Sasuke and ordered him to got behind a tree and change. The Uchiha ran for his life and did as he was told...

When he emerged Kagome softly chuckled and handed him knee high white socks and brown flat shoes. He put them on and gave her an evil look.

"Hey forehead girl!" Shouted Kagome.

Sakura tensed her muscles and looked as her teacher neared her. Kagome took out a black marker and pushed aside the pink haired kunoichi's bangs.

"Since you have such a big forhead you, it will make a nice billboard!" Proclaimed the miko.

Sakura gulped and shut her eyes awaiting the cold marker tip to make contact with her skin. When Kagome was finished writing on her student's forehead she gave her a mirror to look.

It said: Don't Mess With The Inu Group!

Sakura sighed and gave the teacher back her mirror. Kiba gulped as she came towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since you act like such a mutt you can eat like one too!"

Kagome held out a bag of dog food and poured it into a blue bowl. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy so she decided to explain why she had it.

"InuYasha secretly likes dog food..."

Everyone sweat dropped and looked as she gave the bowl to Kiba.

"By the way thats what you'll be eating for the rest of the week!" Laughed Kagome.

Kiba took the bowl and forced himself to eat the disgusting dog food. Akamaru watched as his master ate the food and he found humself drooling over it.

Everyone sweat dropped again...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
with Miroku \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Listen up! I have found punishments fit for all of you!" Shouted the lecherous monk.

All 3 students held their breath and stood still. Miroku looked at each student and then his gaze fell on Chouji... He took a deep breath and waited for Miroku to speak.

"You have to watch all 3 of us eat a bag of chips for the next week!" Said the monk triumphantly.

Chouji stared at his teacher and had a sad look plastered onto his face. Miroku watched Chouji's reaction and it looked like that hit the spot...

Next his gaze fell upon Lee and he snikered. The taijutsu expert thought that he could take anything that the monk could throw at him... He was so wrong!

"You have to make fun of Gai Sensei right when he gets back!"

Lee's eyes almost popped out of his head. His teacher couldn't be serious? He couldn't make fun of Gei sensei... But if he didn't he would soon face the consiquences.

"Now for Tenten..." Dreamily said Miroku.

She told herself that she would stand up to that perverted monk! And thats exactly what she'll do! Tenten looked him in the eye showing no signs of fear.

"You and I will be handcuffed together... around our wrists...

Tenten was on the brink of fainting and the edge of vomiting right then and there. That monk sure was perverted and he had a disgusting mind!

Miroku interupted Tenten's thoughts by handcuffing her wrist and then his own. She looked at her handcuff and sighed... Tenten was going to need therapy after all this!

When Miroku saw his students expressions, he smiled to himself. Indeed he had thought of great ways to punish those sneaky leaf ninjas!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
with InuYasha \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Yelled InuYasha.

All 3 ninjas instantly ran to their teacher and stood in a row. There heads hanging downward and eyes closed tightly... awaiting the the hanyou's worste...

"Shino!"

"You cannot talk to your bugs for a whole entire week!"

The bug ninja growled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. InuYasha glared at Naruto and then at Hinata.  
"Which one?" He thought.

"Hinata!"

"Everytime you speak to Naruto, you must refer to him as... the sexy ramen eater!"

Hinata's face was as red as a cherry. She looked at Naruto and blushed even more when he made eye contact with her. Hinata looked at InuYasha and opened her mouth to protest but InuYasha had moved on...

"Naruto!"

"You cannot eat ramen for 7 days and... you cannot use your sexy jutsu!"

The ninja looked at him agrivated and then spoke with a loud tone.

"WHY THE HELL DO I GET 2 PUNISHMENTS!"

"Because..." Started the hanyou.

"Your a pain in the ASS!"

Naruto glared at him and then walked to a tree and sat. He hated InuYasha as a teacher and hoped that the 6 remaining days would go by quickly and smoothly...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\  
with Sango \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Everyone line up NOW!" Screamed the demon slayer.

Neji, Ino and Shikamaru ran to Sango and did as told. The white eyed prodigy merley stood their tapping his foot impatiently.  
He wasn't afraid of his teacher... ok well maybe just a bit... ALOT!

''Lets see... Ino time for your punishment!"

The kunoichi stared at Sango wondering what she had cooked up in her brain... The more she thought of it... the more it made her feel worse!

"You have to carry my hiraikotsu around everywhere you go for... the rest of the week!"

Ino's mouth hung open and she had a look of fear in her eyes...

"But I'll break ANOTHER nail!" Yelled Ino.

"TOO BAD! SUCK IT UP!" Shouted the demon slayer.

Sango tossed the weapon at Ino and she grabbed onto it. Ino was pulled down due to the heaviness of the boomerang. She looked at her finger nails and broke another!

"Neji smart ass Hyuga!" Called Sango.

"Hn..." Was his response.

Sango gave him a cold evil stare before she thought of the perfect punishment!

"You have to be my personal servant!" Sango said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Neji shouted.

"Not even close..." Sango retorted.

Before Neji could talk back, he was silenced by Sango showing him her fist. And then brining it down on her open palm.  
He hated when Sango threatened them to get her way!

"Shikamaru... you can't say how troublesome!"

His eyes widened and he stared at his teacher she shrugged and then pretended to zip her lips. Shikamaru nodded slowly and opened his mouth to say something...

"How troub..."

He stopped himself before he got into a fight with Sango and probably get his ass kicked too! Shikamaru grunted and sat on the dirt floor.

"Man... am I like addicted to those words?" Thought the ninja.

Sango smiled upon giving them their punishments and began to pat kirara. The fire neko jumped onto her lap and she lightly purred as Sango stroaked her head.

"Revenge is sweet!" Sango thought. 


	8. Sayonara

Sensei's Week Off

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 8:Sayanora

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Before any of the teachers knew it, 6 days had already passed and they would be leaving this afternoon. The students were still on punishments until they left Konoha.

Sasuke was dreading the long days that he had to wear a skirt! He didn't know how she ran around and not to mention fought in such a skimpy little skirt.

"Okay everyone... today we will be departing and your sensei's will meet you at the academy..." Explained Kagome.

The 3 ninja's nodded and began to eat one of Kagome's home cooked meals. The miko set down a red picnic blanket and then took out all the foods.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba were all drooling... it looked so good and smelled delicious! Kiba went to crab a rice cake put his hand was slepped away by Kagome.

"Don't forget Kiba! you eat dog food!" Reminded the priestess.

The ninja did as he was told and ate his dog food while he watched the others dig into Kagome's food. When he saw their reactions to eating the food, Kiba nearly laughed...

Sasuke put of piece of rice cake into his mouth and almost chocked on it. There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes and his face turned a bright red.

The Uchiha didn't want to offend the miko so he forced himself to eat the disgusting rice ball. Sakura had a some sushi, she was a huge fan of the food.

When she took a bit of the sushi, she tried hard not to spit it out. The fish tasted OLD and it was way too HOT! Sakura started to sweat on her face and then forced the sushi down her throat.

Kagome eyed the two ninjas with a cold glare. They saw her do so and pretend that the food was good. Sakura rubbed her stomach and said...

"Wow this... different...?"

"Yeah... it has such a unique taste..." Sasuke mumbled.

Kagome stared at the two and watched them take another bite out of their food.

"I'm glad that you like it..." Replied the priestess.

They gave her a fake smile and tried not to vomit everywhere. By the time they were finished eating it was 11:45 a.m!  
Kagome packed everything up and ordered them to follow her to the academy.

They did so and all headed towards the ninja academy. Along the way Sasuke was pulling down his skirt and giving Kagome dirty looks.

"Everyone is gonna see me in THIS!" Thought the young Uchiha.

By the time all 4 of them reached the front entrance of the academy it was 11:57. Kagome pushed open the doors and told them to get inside.

She shut it behind her and walked along with the students. They could already hear the rest of the teams inside the room they had met the sensei's in.

The miko opened the door and allowed the ninjas to walk in before she did. First was Sakura she was getting odd stares.  
probably because of the stupid writing on her forehead!

Next was Kiba everyone else could smell dog food all over him and on him... He sat down beside InuYasha and heard the most unexpected thing.

"WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE DOG FOOD!" The hanyou screamed.

"WAIT... THATS MY DOG FOOD THAT YOU ATE!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

By that time everyone was staring at the half demon and then laughed because of what he just said outloud. Naruto was the loudest though he kept on saying something like... dog boy?

InuYasha silenced them by threatening them. He held up his fist and smaked Naruto upside the head, showing them that if you don't saddup you'll end up like that too!

Sasuke walked in with Kagome right behind him snikering. When Ino and Sakura saw him they nearly fell out of their seats with laughter.

Both kunoichi pointed at him and soon everyone else was too. When the laughter quieted down all could hear foot steps coming from the hallway.

Everyone turned to stare at the door awaiting their sensei's. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"WERE BACK!" Cheered all 4 sensei's.

All the students clapped and crowded the sensei's. The Inu gang was in the background waiting for the sensei's to dismiss them so they could go back home...

"Hey Kakashi nice tan!" Laughed Naruto.

The silver haired Jounin was a light shade of brown. It looked like he was covered in mud instead of a tan! When Kakashi and the rest of the sensi's caught sight of the mighty Uchiha they...

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A SKIRT?" Yelled Gai.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO GET IN TOUCH WITH YOUR FEMININE SIDE?" Shouted Asuma.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD COLOUR FOR YOU!" Hollared Kirenai.

"SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!" Kakashi screamed.

Sasuke sweat dropped and just said hn... Kagome was starting to get impatient... she wanted to go back to Keade's village!  
Good thing for her InuYasha stepped in.

"SHUT UP ALREADY SO WE CAN LEAVE!"

The sensei's stared at them and then nodded there heads, telling them that they could leave now... The Inu gang did as told and ran out of the academy as fast as their legs could carry go!

Leaving only dust lingering in the air and a bunch of confused ninjas. Everyone sweat dropped and went back to their previous conversation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I am so glad were finally free!" Cheered Kagome.

"Why don't we celebrate our freedom?"

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Miroku.

"Are you trying to be perverted?" Sango said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want me to be..." The monk said seductivley.

Sango punched him on the head and turned her attention to Kagome who was now deep in thought.

"How about I cook one of my home made meals?" Started the miko.

"I could make some rice balls and sushi and maybe some of my special omelets..."

By the time she finished her long list of what to makes, she turned around and noticed that her friends left! There on the dirt road leading out of the village was InuYasha Sango and Miroku running for their lives.

"Why you bunch of!"

Kagome ran after them bow and arrow in hand. She shot arrow after arrow hoping that it would hit... The Inu gang ran and ran not even noticing that Shippo was even missing!

When Kagome was way out in the distance, Shippo came crawling out of the bush and headed towards the academy. Hoping that he would find his friends there...

The kit opened the door and saw not his friends but the ninjas! Before he had a chance to run Kakashi grabbed him by the tail and held him up.

"What the hell is this?"

"That is Shippo..." Replied Kiba.

"Put me down!" Screamed the kitsune.

Ino put her hand on her chin and thought for a second...

"Hey guys why don't we finish up that game of pinaita..."

Everyone eyed Shippo and gave him an evil smirk. He looked at them with a confused expression before asking...

"Whats a pinaita?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." Snikered Sakura.

Kakashi was still holding onto Shippo's tail and then he followed all of the students out the door...

"What exactly happened while we were gone?" Kakashi thought to himself. 


End file.
